metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lolife
The Lolife 'is a high caliber, rapid fire pistol found only in Metro: Last Light. It is highly customisable, capable of performing well in a number of situations. Overview The Lolife is a metro-made semi-automatic handgun with a standard eight-round magazine chambered in .44 Magnum. As such, the Lolife trades the power of the .44 Magnum rounds normally used for the Revolver, for higher capacity and rate of fire. This generally makes what would be considered a more generous weapon in a combat- allowing the missing of several shots to go by with little repremand. It should be noted though that the Lolife's higher rate of fire results in a quicker ammo loss in prolonged firefights, and thus, it is a more expensive weapon to buy ammo for than the revolver. The magazine is mounted in front of the trigger group and it is capable of semi- or fully automatic fire with the appropriate modifications. The Lolife is commonly found with a couple of attachments when dropped by enemies, with the stock being the most common. Due to its all-around good stats, and ability to be widely customized, it is popular among many Metro-dwellers such as guards and criminals. It can also be found on many corpses in the game world. History Lolife variants in Metro: Last Light As the Lolife is a metro-made weapon, it has very little known history. It appears that Lolife has been produced since at least 2023, though not seen in the first installment of the Metro series, indicating revolver's popularity in the last game. The markings on the frame say "'VANO & PROF LTD. PISTOL SELF-LOADING ПАДОНОК. 2023". What could be asertained would mostly be speculation as to the weapon that the Lolife was based on. The weapon shares several similarities to a few real-life firearms. Above all perhaps, the Lolife design seems to have been heavily inspired by the PP-91 Kedr submachine gun (both have the same charging handlen and generale body frame) and the Mauser C-96 pistol (broom-handle style grip, frontbox magazine and possibility to be turned into a carbine by adding a buttstock). Another similar-looking real-life gun is the AB-10. Attachments *Silencer *Extended barrel *Stock and foregrip *Extended magazine *Autofire adapter *Reflex sight *2x Optical sight *Infra-red sight *Laser sight The extended magazine upgrade is not available in stores until the player reaches the Ranger base in the level Undercity. However It can be first encountered on many enemies in the level bandits. Similarly the autofire adapter cannot be purchased untill the player reaches the merchant at the end of Contagion. Again though it is possible to aquire it for free several levels earlier on the Sundown mission. If the player heads to the area where the watchtower overlooks a small compound (staright ahead at start of the mission), there is a row of small garages, one with a car blocking the door. If you look carefully however, by crouching you can enter the building where a Lolife with extended barrel, stock, extended magazine, autofire adapter and laser sight is propped up against the far wall. This is also counts as one of the ranger stashes towards the Equipped achievement/trophy. The autofire adapter is available in DLC mission stores, and the Lolife in Sniper Team level already has it equipped, makes it a mini-submachine gun. The Lolife's main competition is the Revolver and Ashot. Its primary advantage is its ease of use and the wide range of attachments. However, this weapon will cost a lot of MGRs if you want do customize it. The Lolife itself is rarer and more expensive than the Revolver and Ashot. If automatic weapons are a preference, this is the weapon of choice as the sidearm. If you want to save some MGR, stick to the revolver. If you are really lacking in MGRs and cannot afford a decent shotgun, go with the Ashot. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The lolife design seems to be based on the PP-91 KedrSMG (main body frame and charging handle) and the mauser C-96(broomhande style handgrip, frontbox magazine and the ability to be turned into a carbine). *The Lolife could get its name from the fact that the weapon is commonly used by bandits and other criminals (a.k.a low-lifes). **The Lolife is called The "Padonak" in the Russian dub (And has markings on the reciever indicating that regardless of the dub), which can also be translated as a "Chav", "Scumbag" or "White trash". *The "Vano & Prof" markings on the receiver are a reference to one of the game developers, "Prof" Prokhorov. *Both Anna and the Red Line Sniper have fully customised Lolifes, indicating they were often used as secondary sub-machine guns for snipers, being compact but powerful enough to use at close range in an emergency. *Though Lolife is first seen on the hands of a Nazi officer, it's not common among with the Nazis. * The max ammo cap does not work evenly with the clip size of the Lolife. The regular clip size of 8 doesn't divide evenly with the cap of 90, resulting in 11 clips of 8 and 2 spare bullets. The modified clip of 20 does not either, resulting in 4 clips of 20 and a half-clip of 10. Gallery Lolife_markings.jpg|Lolife factory markings Lolife_side.png|Lolife side view PP-91 Kedr.jpg|The PP-91 Kedr submachine gun Mauser C96.JPG|Mauser C96, the German "Red9" WWI version Semi Auto Pistol.png|Modified Lolife with a stock, longer barrel and a red dot sight. Category:Weapons Category:Metro Last Light Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Metro Made Weapons Category:Handguns